Star
by the overcomer
Summary: the ncis team gets sent off to a camp full of teenagers, of which they have to take care of. WARNING! contains corporal punishment!
1. Chapter 1

The NCIS team was mad. Jenny had tricked them into going to a camp specializing in teaching teenagers about federal agencies. So they were going to live in a cabin house with eight kids aged 12-18, mostly from foster families, though not only. They looked at the list of the kids:

Name: Costner, Katherine Susanne

Age: 16

Nickname: Kathy

Family: (foster) parents – Alicia and Ryan Costner, siblings – Maya (10) and Harry (4)

Interests: watching movies, cheerleading, fashion, baking

Name: Dealer, Zachary Allan

Age: 15

Nickname: D.Z.

Family: parents – Melanie and Andrew Dealer, no siblings

Interests: sports, cars, crime scene investigation, music

Name: Hudson, Stella Elisabeth

Age: 12

Nickname: Elle

Family: unknown, possibly deceased – lives in an orphanage

Interests: sports, books, guns, martial arts, music, singing, dancing, playing instruments

Name: Johnson, Daniel

Age: 16

Nickname: Dan

Family: parents – Janet and Frances Johnson, siblings – Patrick (17), Terrence (16), Lana (10) and Tracy (8)

Interests: computers, science, physics

Name: Johnson, Terrence

Age: 16

Nickname: Terri

Family: parents – Janet and Frances Johnson, siblings – Patrick (17), Daniel (16), Lana (10) and Tracy (8)

Interests: fashion, music, cheerleading, running, watching movies

Name: Larson, John Harold

Age: 14

Nickname: Johnny

Family: (foster) parents – Hilary and Walter Larson, no siblings

Interests: football, cars

Name: Prince, Aster Zoe

Age: 15

Nickname: Chase

Family: parents – Olivia and Craig Prince, siblings – Rose (18), Petunia (17) and Acacia (14)

Interests: fashion, movies, dancing, music, acting

Name: Zimmer, Jason Emanuel

Age: 13

Nickname: none

Family: (foster) parents – Lisa and Greg Zimmer, siblings – Michael (12)

Interests: books, sports

Ziva felt like laughing.

Gibbs, what are we going to do with three fashion-obsessed teenage girls? And a twelve year old? – She asked.

Yeah, Boss? – Tony added.

I have no idea, you can ask Jenny! – Gibbs stormed out to get some coffee.

The cabin was pretty big. It was a two-floor small house with a small kitchen, three bathrooms, two large bedrooms and a living room. The bedroom doors had signs: girls; boys. Ziva burst out laughing.

So Abby and I are going to be in a room with four girls? – She asked. Abby chuckled.

Yeah, and Gibbs, McGee and I will be with the boys! – Tony added and they burst out laughing.

Well, it looks like our 'kids' are coming. – Gibbs announced and they went to the living room. The team sat on one of the sofas. Three of the girls took a couch, the fourth sat in an armchair, alone. The four boys brought chairs from the kitchen.

Okay. I'm Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You can call me Gibbs. – Gibbs started.

I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony.

I'm Agent Timothy McGee. Tim.

I'm Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David.

I'm Abigail Sciuto, a forensics specialist. Abby.

Now you introduce yourselves. – Gibbs ordered.

One of the girls spoke first.

I'm Terrence Johnson, age sixteen. Call me Terri. – A slim Afro-American girl with braided hair introduced herself.

I'm Katherine Costner, and I'm also sixteen. Everyone calls me Kathy. – A blonde girl with blue eyes and an ideal figure said.

I'm Aster Prince. I'm fifteen. My nickname is Chase, but just call me Aster, it's easier to remember. – A girl with long brown hair and grey eyes looked with interest at Tony.

I'm Elisabeth Hudson, twelve years old. I have no nickname. – The lonely kid said. Ziva's heart reached out to the girl. She had long, dark brown curls, slightly tanned face, a tight red t-shirt and dark jeans. Her feet were covered with black converse. She had a sweatshirt on, even though it was warm.

I'm Zachary Dealer, fifteen. D.Z. is what they call me. – A mini version of Tony said.

I'm Dan Johnson, Terri's twin. – An Afro-American boy said.

My name's Jason Zimmer. I'm thirteen. – A cute blond boy in the Californian style said, smiling with his white, pearly teeth.

I'm Johnny Larson, fourteen years old. – A brown-haired boy with a handsome face smiled.

Okay, well, here's the schedule. – Abby handed everyone a sheet of paper. They all stared at her appearance – mini skirt, black shirt with skulls and platforms.

6:30 – wake up

6:30-7:00 – wash up

7:00-7:30 – morning run/exercises

7:30-8:00 – breakfast in cabin

8:00-8:30 – cleaning up/chores

8:30-10:00 – martial arts

10:00-12:00 – mingling with other cabins

12:00-1:00 – washing up/showers

1:15-2:00 – lunch in main hall

2:00-3:30 – lectures on different topics

3:30-5:00 – free time

5:00-6:00 – lectures in cabins

6:00-8:00 – campfire/mess hall (if raining)

8:00-9:00 – washing up

10:00 – lights out

And these are the rules:

No leaving the camp grounds

No fighting, swearing and talking back to the staff and your guardians

No swimming in the big lake

Meal and class attendance is necessary

No disobeying orders

Rule breaking can result in extra chores, being sent back home or corporal punishment from the head of the house

no interrupting lectures and combat classes

The nurses are in cabin number 2

No mobile phones are allowed

Points will be awarded to the best behaved cabin

No smoking, drinking and taking drugs

Okay, since it's nearly 1pm, get ready to go to lunch. This cabin is cabin number 6. It's the farthest into the woods, so we're leaving in five minutes. Now get moving! – Gibbs ordered. The team smirked as the (obviously terrified) teens scattered around the cabin.

In the girls' bedroom, Elle turned her mobile off and ran a brush through her black hair. She listened to the other girls' chatter, but wasn't interested. _Ugh! Cheerleading! It sucks. I mean, who would want to run around with her underwear showing?_ She thought as she walked downstairs.

You're Elisabeth, right? – The woman named Ziva asked.

Yeah. And you're Ziva David? – Elle asked.

Yes, but call me Ziva. Why aren't you with the other girls? – Ziva asked.

I'm really not interested in fashion and cheerleading. – Elle replied and they both smirked. Looking up close, Ziva noticed slight scarring on the girl's face – on her temple, left cheek and chin. It was barely visible, but still there. Elle sensed her looking and turned away.

Come on, we're leaving! – Gibbs yelled and they all shuffled out.

Most of the people mingled with each other. Elle found herself sitting next to a group of sixteen year old boys – Daniel Johnson and four other boys, whom she learnt were called: Skinny, Shady, P and BeeJee.

What's your name, girl? – BeeJee asked her. He was a Caucasian boy dressed in a Metallica t-shirt, dark jeans and combat boots.

I'm Elle Hudson. And you're BeeJee, right? I love Metallica. Especially Nothing Else Matters. – Elle said and they shook hands.

Yeah, NEM is cool. Though my favorite is The Day That Never Comes. The guitar is the best. – Bee replied.

The lyrics are great. – Elle said and they talked some more about music.

Look at our little roommate. She must be sooo happy that BeeJee is turning his attention on her! – Kathy giggled. She knew BeeJee, or Blake Jesse, which was his real name, from previous trips to Camp Quantico, as the camp was called.

I know! God, I love BeeJ. He's so handsome! – Aster made butter eyes at the boy.

You mean that cute guy talking to the Elisabeth bitch? He's my bro's friend. I know him from pics my bro showed the family. He has a thing for Metallica fans. You know, the band. – Terri smirked.

You know it's not nice to talk that way, right _girls_? – Tony chided. All three blushed. They all had a crush for the NCIS agent, and felt really childish.

Sorry, Tony. – Terri was the first to talk.

It's okay, just please behave, 'cause you really don't want a paddling from Gibbs. He's a marine. – Tony snickered at the terrified faces of the girls' and went to talk with Abby.

Fornell? What are you doing here? – Tony asked, seeing the awful FBI guy.

Ah, Duh-Noz-zo! – Sacks snickered.

Slacks, you fool! Long time no see! – Tony pretended to be happy.

Well, we're doing the same thing you are. As punishment for disobeying rules we're stuck here, for a week! – Fornell whined.

It sucks. – Tony said and both men agreed.

The remaining part of the day passed nicely. Three chatty girls managed to behave during the lecture about camp rules. The boys were easier to live with, at least now. The only loner was Elisabeth.

Hey, Elle! I really love your shirt! – Abby said that night. Elle was in her pjs – black and red checked sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt with a red NIGHTWISH sign. Elle smiled softly.

I like yours. – She replied and Abby laughed. She had a goth Hello Kitty shirt and shorts on.

Why do you wear a wristband all the time? It's hot and we're not doing any sports! – Abby asked.

I like it. – Elle said and ran to her bed. She turned her mp3 on and zoned out listening to "Give unto me" be Evanescence.

Soon enough everyone was asleep, except for Gibbs, who was thinking about the teenagers. Years ago he would wish that Kelly would become like Kathy or her friends – into girlish stuff. But he could see bits of Kelly in Elisabeth – the intelligent eyes, the avoiding showing emotions. He heard a slight creek in the hall. Someone was moving very quietly outside. It could be Ziva. Abby would be way louder, same as the teenage girls. He waited for a few minutes and followed.

Elisabeth couldn't sleep. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. As silently as possible she crept out of the room and outside, to the front porch.

She lit a cig and puffed smoke rings, huddling in the corner, knees drawn to her chest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed the older man next to her.

What are you doing here? – He asked. Elle moved into a position in which her vital organs were safe. She froze in that position.

Come on, Elisabeth. Get up. I'm not going to hurt you. – He held his hand out. He noticed earlier that she never touched anyone, never let anyone touch or help her. To his surprise, she took his hand. He took the cigarette and threw it away.

You know smoking isn't allowed. – He chided as he looked over her body. Suddenly, he felt like crying. Now it was obvious why the girl didn't show her arms. From her wrist to her elbow were thin, hardly visible scars in even lines.

I'm sorry, sir. Please don't send me away! – Elle started pleading.

First of all, no pleading or calling me sir. Second, I'll never send you away! Of course, punishment will be admitted. Let's go farther to the woods, so we don't wake anyone. – He took her hand and led them through the woods, lightened by the full moon. They reached a small clearing.

Elisabeth Hudson, you know very well that smoking is against the rules. It is also very unhealthy. Do you want to die? It's dangerous! Especially for a teenager! I understand that living in an orphanage is tough, but you should never go so far as smoking at the age of twelve! I will give you a choice about your punishment. You can ever get twelve swats with the belt on the bare, or a hand spanking and paddling in the morning, when I'll be able to go back and get the paddle. – Gibbs offered.

I'll take the belt. – She said. He pointed to a log and started to take his belt off. They both obviously knew this was the hard way, but it was her choice. Elisabeth slipped her pants and underwear to her knees. She leaned over the log, gripping her hands on some tough bark. He stood behind her and placed his hand in the small of her back. After the fifth swat he was surprised that she wasn't crying. Even Tony would cry. He finished delivering the last seven and helped her up. She pulled her pants up, but not before he noticed the light scars on her stomach and back.

She started to go back to the cabin, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

Why didn't you cry? It obviously hurt. – He asked.

I never cry. It's showing weakness, and I am not weak. – She replied in a robot voice. Clearly, she had answered that question many times.

What do you mean, you never cry? – He asked.

Exactly what I said. The last time I cried I was around four years old. – She said and turned away. Suddenly, she looked at him.

During your lecture I felt weird. As if you cared. I don't understand. – Elle mused, not believing she was saying the words.

I do care, Elisabeth. If it was any of the others, I wouldn't give them a choice concerning the punishment. I would report it to the other staff. But there's something about you that is close to me. You lost someone for whom you cared deeply, haven't you? You witnessed things no child or grownup should see. You experienced traumatic things. You remind me of Ziva when she first joined the team – broken by years of not allowing herself to show feelings, following orders and being alone. – Gibbs said and noticed that they were at some wooden shack, and the preteen was sitting with her back against the wall. He joined her.

I saw my foster mother murder my foster father. Because of her, my adopted older brother, David, is in an asylum, and will never leave the place. My foster father was the only person who I cared about. He was a marine. He was almost never home. But when he came, it was like a fairytale. I was four when she killed him. I've lived with three foster families and in two orphanages. Believe me, moving around so much sucks. – She ended her talk. He put his hand over her shoulders. She fit perfectly, her dark head on his chest, legs curled up.

What about your biological family? – Gibbs asked.

I never knew them. My mother left me on a doorstep and left, without a note. – She said coldly.

And why do you use your middle name? – Gibbs inquired.

My foster father liked Elisabeth. Personally, I prefer Stella, but I never felt like changing it. – Elle said.

Oh. Come on, Elle. We should start on our way back. You need sleep. – Gibbs helped her stand up. She walked stiffly beside him.

It's not weak to cry. It's something we all do. It's human. – Gibbs said quietly. She looked at him, but didn't reply.

Ziva was surprised. She went downstairs at 5:30 am and saw Elle sitting there, drinking coffee.

What are you doing up so early? – She asked.

I'm an early riser. – Elle explained.

Well, I'm going for a run. – Ziva said and waited for a moment. Soon enough, Gibbs came down.

Morning, Jethro. – Ziva said.

Morning, Gibbs. – Elle was next.

Morning, Ziver, Elisabeth. What are you doing up so early? – He asked.

Elle here is an early riser, and I'm going for a run. Be back in an hour. – Ziva said and started jogging.

You doing okay, Ellie? – Gibbs questioned.

Yes. And please don't call me "Ellie". It's "Elle". It's been that way since I was five. So, please… - Elisabeth appealed.

All right. Don't you know coffee is for grownups? Especially black, without milk and sugar. – He commented.

I know. It just helps me function better. And we have an intensive schedule. I want to be ready for everything. – Elle replied. They didn't speak after that, until, at 6:30 the other people started to come down and go wash up. Ziva appeared, finally.

Okay, we're going to divide the morning exercises into two groups. Who really thinks he's fit will go with Officer David and I. Who doesn't, will go with Agents DiNozzo and McGee. – Gibbs said. Elle and the boys went to Gibbs. The other girls went to Tony. He smirked.

Come on! – Gibbs led his group at a fast pace, Ziva closing the line. Elle was right behind Gibbs, running without any trouble. After five minutes of fast running, Ziva saw that the boys were tired, so she called to Gibbs and they stopped.

You really need to learn to do better. – He commented. Then, Ziva led the stretching, push-ups and sit-ups. Only Elle was able to do the required number, along with Gibbs and Ziva.

Wow, kiddo! How do you do that? – John asked.

It's something I've been doing since I was six. – Elle replied. They sprinted back to the cabin for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Nearly a week passed without incidents. The teenagers obeyed the rules and joined classes. By now, most of them were better at running and exercising. Ziva was worried about Elle. The girl did everything they told her to, but didn't put herself into anything. The team members were busy looking after the group of teenagers.

Hey, Elisabeth! Come over here and help me with this. – Ziva called the pre-teen over. It was Saturday, and on this day and Sunday they were doing a special project – building a boat that would sail with them on board. Gibbs already drew the plans and they got the wood and equipment, but Ziva needed assistance with something. She made Elle hold a block of wood as she pinned it to another.

Thank you, Elle. – She said and smiled to the girl. It was a wonder that Elle could stand wearing a long-sleeved shirt on such a hot day.

You're welcome, Ziva. I'm going to help Gibbs with the sanding. – Elle quickly went over to the team leader.

Do you know how to sand? – He asked.

Yeah. With the grain. One of my foster fathers would build things. – Elle fetched some sanding paper and began her work. Ziva joined them and they worked quietly, thinking. When Ziva looked up, she saw that most of the kids were slacking off. Only Elle was working in the same pattern for a longer amount of time.

Elle, Ziver, let's get this ready. – He said and they stood up. In two hours they had the skeleton of the boat ready. Suddenly, one of the camp workers came over.

Elisabeth Hudson has a call in the office. Please come with me. – He said. Elle was surprised, but followed.

Hello. – She said.

Elisabeth. Don't you remember me? – The woman on the other end asked.

Nita. How did you get this number? – Elle asked, terrified.

Well, I have a friend at your orphanage. And I got news about your parents. Apparently, you father's name was William Grey, a Marine, and your mother was Mia Farrell-Grey, a teacher. They had a child named Sierra Elisabeth Grey, which Mia abandoned while William was in Kuwait. The first family to take you in, the Hudson's, decided to call you Stella Elisabeth Hudson, Elle. – Nita explained.

Oh. Well, Nita Skitter, I would really appreciate it if you didn't call. I don't need any reminders of what you, your husband and son did to me. – Elle said and hung up.

Gibbs watched the girl approach the group with a sad expression on her face, but decided to ignore it.

Hudson, get to work! We don't have all day! – Tony ordered. She raised her eyebrows.

Oh, really? Who would have thought! Well, I was sanding for two hours while you were flirting with those idiot girls. – She said, provokingly. Terri gasped.

How dare you call me an idiot! – She screeched and ran to attack the younger girl, but only managed to throw in one punch before she was lying on the ground and having Elle hold her knee in her back.

You are an idiot, Terrance. – She said.

Stella Elisabeth Hudson and Terrance Johnson, go to the cabin right now. – Gibbs said in a cold voice. The two girls hurried to the cabin. Terri went to the girls' bedroom and sat on her bed, crying. She thought that maybe that way she would get out of punishment. Elle went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down at the table and waited.

Meanwhile, Gibbs ordered Tony to get to work and brought Ziva with him.

Girls, come here! – He said, standing in the living room. They quickly came in.

Today, you will go to work on the boat, and there will be no slacking off or sloppy work. When we end, at 8pm, Terrance will report to agent DiNozzo and Elisabeth will report to Officer David for your punishment. – He announced and made them go back to the boat.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day the two girls worked quietly. Terrence was terrified of her soon-to-be punishment. She hoped the handsome Agent Tony wouldn't spank her. It would be sooo embarrassing. Each time she looked at him, she blushed. While she worked, her hands shook and small sobs escaped her mouth from time to time.

Elisabeth had a calm manner around her. Her work was done perfectly. She never looked up and appeared to be absorbed in her job. Every once in a while Ziva could see the pre-teen massaging a spot on her forearm where a bruise appeared.

At 7:55 pm both girls went to look for their assigned agents. Terri approached Tony cautiously.

Well, Terrence, let's head to this place I found in the woods. It's a nice and quiet place. Hurry up; I know you want it over with. – Tony said, leading the teenager into the woods. When they finally reached the clearing, Terrence was crying and Tony looked bored.

Okay. Pull down your pants and underwear and lay over this log here. See, it's prepared – it even has a blanket on it. Don't be shy. It's not embarrassing. – Tony sighed as the girl refused to take her underwear down.

I…I… c…c…can't. – She muttered. DiNozzo snickered and walked over to her. Any more resistance, reaching back or trying to kick me will earn you an extra smack with the belt. – He said, pulling her undies off and guiding her across the log.

You'll receive 10 smacks with the belt. Hold still. – He ordered and began to belt her. After three minutes it was over and he gently soothed the crying girl and helped her get dressed.

There will be no more fighting, okay, Terri? I don't want to do this again. – Tony said and she nodded.

Meanwhile, Ziva took Elle farther into the woods, by the shed which Elle and Gibbs found.

Elisabeth, you must learn not to respond to Tony's antics, he's just the way he is. And you certainly mustn't call people names and get into fights. – She chided.

I'm sorry, Ziva. I really am. I just got carried away. – Elle shrugged her shoulders. Gibbs approached.

Elisabeth, I punished you a few days ago and yet you still choose to disobey the camp rules. I really don't want you to be expelled from the camp. I care about you. Both I and Ziva. We are more alike than you may think. And because we care about you, you will receive a punishment that you won't forget. Now, please take off your pants and underwear and lay over this bench here. – Gibbs ordered. He noticed the weary look in Elle's eyes as she undressed. Her white stomach and thighs were covered in scars. Ziva winced.

You will be punished until we feel you are truly sorry for your actions. I apologize before the act, because it will hurt. – Ziva said and reached for the belt. She landed fifteen rapid lashes on Elle's behind, but the girl hardly started to breathe loudly. No tears, no screams. There was a small pause.

You can't hurt someone who already has been hurt too many times. – She whispered. Gibbs's heart reached out to the young girl as he took the belt from Ziva and proceeded with the punishment. This time, he slowly counted each stroke.

One – swish, whoop. Elle suck's her breath.

Two – swish, whoop. Elle whimpers.

Three – swish, whoop. Tears stream down her face. By the sixth stroke, Elle was crying out loud, screaming and had tears running down her face. Gibb's applied four more smacks and threw the belt to the ground. Both he and Ziva went to the sobbing girl.

I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! – She was weeping hysterically.

Its okay now, Ellie. You're forgiven. – Gibbs muttered. Soon enough, they found themselves sitting on the bench, Ziva's head on Gibb's shoulder, Elle's small body on his lap, each person exhausted.

It's the first time someone actually showed they care for me. Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me. – Elle whispered. Gibbs pulled her in a hug.

Why do you have all these scars? Why did it take you so long to start to cry? – Ziva asked.

When I was eight I lived with an awful family. They hated me. One day we were driving somewhere and they just opened the car doors and threw me out on the street. I spent weeks in the hospital, because they threw me out while driving and my wounds got infected. Then again, some are self inflicted. Last year I spent three weeks in a mental hospital for a suicide attempt and self-destructive behavior. I had a hard time coping with everything. Especially that I get nightmares all the time, about the Hudsons. – Elle said quietly.

Oh, Elle. – Ziva muttered, joining the hug.

I won't let you return to the orphanage. As soon as the camp ends, I'm calling Jenny to see if she can get a social worker to get the papers I need for adoption. – Gibbs stated.

Thank you! – Elle hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shirt. Ziva giggled slightly as Gibbs pulled her in. Elle fell asleep on his lap and Ziva's head was on his shoulder. Without any thought, Ziva and Gibbs started kissing passionately. He gently laid Elle on the bench and they walked into the cabin, tearing their clothes off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the mistakes I make, I'm not a native speaker of English!!!**

* * *

Three hours later they emerged, both blushing slightly and panting.

I love you, Jethro. – Ziva whispered.

I love you, too, Ziver. – Gibbs replied. They watched as Elle slept.

We should be getting back. Come on, I'll carry her. – Gibbs tried to pick the pre-teen up, but she woke with a start.

Hey, it's okay, Elisabeth. It's only me. – Gibbs soothed.

I'm sorry, sir. – She said, frightened.

Call me Gibbs for now, not sir. I work for a living, you know? – Gibbs replied and Ziva chuckled. They walked slowly to the cabin.

What time is it? – Elle asked as they reached the cabin.

Ummm… It's half past one. – Ziva said and the two girls giggled.

Do I have to go to sleep? I'd rather stay up. – Elle pleaded.

No way, kiddo! You've got to sleep. I don't want to see you downstairs till seven am! – Gibbs ordered.

Yes, sir! – Elle saluted playfully. Gibbs glared.

Yes, ma'am! – She snickered and ran to the girls' room.

Ziva snooped by the door as she heard Elle and Terri talking.

Tony hits so hard, I can't sleep now. I'm so disappointed in myself! – Terri was crying slightly.

Well, let's try not to fight anymore, okay? I don't wanna get a whipping anytime soon. Not after this one. I can't lie on my back. – Elle said playfully.

Yeah, we'll I don't think I'll be sitting tomorrow… Or rather today. And Kathy made so much fun out of me. – Terri whined and Elle chuckled.

Well, we can form a club. Like, the Red Ass Club. RAC. – She yawned and turned on her side.

Damn, it hurts! – She complained. It was Terri's turn to laugh.

We better get to sleep. I don't want a repeat of this situation. – She teased and they closed their eyes.

The next day the team finished the boat and went sailing. It was amazing, even though two certain girls weren't very comfortable sitting. Tony raised his eyebrows as they eased themselves onto a bench and started laughing.

I see Gibbs didn't forget how to whip. – He teased Elle.

Well, if you say so… I wonder how many times he whipped you… Probably a lot, since you seem to know his tactics so well… - Elle snickered as a blush crept up Tony's face.

Gotcha! – She laughed and he turned away.

The NCIS team and co won the boat competition. Everything was perfect. The camp was coming to an end. The last evening began as the team sat down by the giant fireplace. Elle was talking to BJ. Both were whipped during the camp and were "comparing" experiences. Ziva listened in as they talked.

Well, the worst whipping I ever had was from my grandpa. I was twelve and he told me not to let my little sister wander off. I was too busy watching TV and she went to the forest. We spent half of the night looking for her. The next morning he took me to the shed, took a horsewhip and beat the daylights out of me. Man, I couldn't sit for nearly a week! But little Lizzie also got a spanking, so I guess it was okay. – BJ said, chuckling.

One of the worst whippings I ever had was with one of my foster families, the Watsons. I was eight and I accidentally broke a historical vase. Mr. Watson came in and dragged me to the room I shared with three other girls. He pulled my skirt up and pants down, pushed me on the bed and started whipping me in front of them. It lasted around fifteen minutes, and June, Alice and Paula were sobbing when he finished with me. I had to keep ice attached to my ass nearly all the time, so the bruising would go down. – Elle shared her story.

I remember a summer which I spent with my Uncle Benjamin, who bred Arabic horses. He told me, my brother Ari and my little sister Tali not to ride on one of the horses, Fury, because he wasn't ready yet. Ari dared me to take a ride, so I did. After a few seconds I heard Uncle Ben yelling for me to stop, but I couldn't. Fury had a mind of his own. Once five minutes have passed, I was dumped in a stream. Uncle Ben dragged me out and started whipping my bare ass with a horse whip. I believe my ass hasn't been the same after that. – Ziva said and they all laughed.

I didn't know you have siblings. – Elle said.

I had siblings. Tali died when she was sixteen and Ari died five years ago, when I joined NCIS. – Ziva explained shortly.

I'm sorry. – Elle said quietly.

It's okay. – Ziva replied.

All the teams spent nearly three hours talking and singing around the campfire. Around 10pm the started to go to their cabins.

Okay, kids. Tomorrow morning, 8am, meeting in the living room! – Gibbs announced before sending them all to bed. Elle nodded. When all the girls went to sleep, she took a blanket and pillow and went out to the veranda. She spent an hour gazing at the stars before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ziva woke up in the morning and went downstairs, she found Elle curled up on the floor of the veranda. She picked the girl up and carried her inside.

Well, Ziva, you'd make a good mother. – Gibbs commented. She turned around, surprised.

What are you doing here? When did you go down? – She asked.

I've been sitting here for half an hour. You just didn't notice me. – Gibbs smirked.

Sorry, Jethro. – She said, laying Elle down on the couch. The girl stirred and woke up.

Morning. – She mumbled, looked around and ran upstairs. The newly discovered couple laughed.

The whole cabin gathered in the living room. Many things changed since the first day. Tony was sitting with the boys on one of the couches, only Zach was on the floor. Kathy Terri and Aster were on one of the armchairs, giggling. Elle and the rest of the team were laughing on the other couch. Gibbs was standing.

Today this camp is coming to an end. It was nice being with all of you. – Gibbs started speaking. Suddenly, someone knocked. Ziva went to get the door and laughed. It was Fornell, Sacks and "their" kids, covered in mud.

Hi, could we use your bathrooms? Our cabin was attacked by the CIA. – He asked.

Come in, Tobias. – Gibbs chuckled.

Look, kids, the CIA is heading this way. Wanna see something cool? These balls here, their filled with paint or some sticky substance. When you throw it at someone, it explodes. Everybody, get a bag! – Abby was hyper. The teens obeyed.

Okay, here are guns. Let's attack them! – Tony jumped in and handed out the paintball rifles.

Elle, Johnny, Zach, get on the tree out there. Ziva, go with them. Tony, McGee, Abby, take the rest and hide behind the cabin and inside of it. I'll go to the roof. – Gibbs ordered. They quickly went into position.

Elle nearly fell of the tree laughing at the CIA's attempts to get into the cabin. After five minutes the ten people who tried to attack the cabin were covered in multi-colored paint and a glue-like substance. Ziva helped her get back on the branches.

WE SURRENDER! – The CIA's team leader shouted and ran back to his cabin, yelling "retreat!" The NCIS team celebrated their victory with the remains of their sweets and tons of coke.

Hurray for team NCIS! – Terri and Kathy cheered. Everyone joined in.

Well, you better hurry up cleaning, the buses are leaving in twenty minutes. – Gibbs announced.

Aw man! I wish we could be here longer! – Johnny complained. Everyone joined in. Gibbs went outside and made a phone call.

Hi, Jen. I need your help. It's about Elle… - He started.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs took Elle aside.

I talked to the Director. She called the orphanage. They're pretty glad to be getting rid of you. All of your belongings will be sent to NCIS. Welcome to the family, kiddo. – He said. Elle stared at him.

Thank you so much, Gibbs! – She lunged herself into him in a bone crushing hug that could rival Abby's.

A few hours later the NCIS team, along with one Stella Elisabeth Hudson, age 12 was in a van going to DC. After three hours they arrived at the HQ. Gibbs and Ziva led Elle to the Director's office.

Jenny, this is Elle. – Gibbs said.

Hi, Director. Aunt. Jenny. Whatever. – Elle looked uncertain.

Elisabeth. Call me Jenny, as I told you before. – The attractive redhead smiled.

Okay. – Elle smiled lightly.

You know each other? – Gibbs was surprised.

Yes, Jethro. You see, my sister, Lana was a foster parent. She took care of Elle when she was six I believe. I met the incredible child and since then she has been doing some undercover missions, putting down abusive foster parents. She has also worked a few times with Eli David and went through a short Mossad training one summer. – Jenny explained.

What? – Ziva was surprised. Elle gulped as Gibbs glared at Jenny.

I'm sorry. I… I wanted a normal life. I'll leave now. – She stated quietly.

No! Stay here. – Gibbs ordered. She complied.

Jen, I'll be taking Elle and Ziva with me today. We need to buy a lot of things. But I still have to talk to you, privately. – Gibbs declared.

Well, Elle, how would you like to talk to Eli? – Jenny asked lightly. Elle grinned.

Ziva, take Elle to MTAC and leave her there. – Jenny ordered.

Shalom, Eli. – Elle smiled at the elder Israeli.

Shalom, Ellie Hudson. Or should I say: Ellie Gibbs? – Eli beamed at the child in "front" of him.

It's still Hudson. Though maybe Gibbs'll let me change it. I don't know. Anyways, how did the mission concerning HAMAS go… - They started to talk. When Ziva came in ten minutes later, Elle was discussing strategy with Director David.

Shalom, Papa. – She said.

Shalom, Ziva. This young one here has an interesting point of view concerning the new HAMAS mission. Listen to this… - They spent half an hour talking. When Gibbs came in, he started laughing.

Shalom, Gibbs. – Eli said.

Shalom, Director. – Gibbs replied.

I believe that around now a package for Miss Hudson arrived at your door, Agent Gibbs. A small reminder of the time she spent undercover here, in Tel Aviv. – Eli said. Elle looked excited.

Thank you, Eli! You're the best! – She grinned like crazy.

Come on, Elle. A lawyer is here, we can sign the adoption papers now. – Gibbs led her to the office.

Special Agent Gibbs, Miss Hudson. Sign here and here. Now, Elisabeth, would you like to change any part of your name? – Evelyn, the lawyer, asked.

Actually, I would. Could I have a double surname? Hudson-Gibbs or something like that? – She asked shyly.

Of course. – Evelyn agreed.

I would like to go by my first name now. By Stella. I could still be Elle, or Ella, but not from Elisabeth. I want that part of my life gone. – Elisabeth said and looked at Gibbs and Ziva. They nodded in approval.

Alright, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are now the legal guardian and father of Stella Elisabeth Hudson-Gibbs. – Evelyn handed them pieces of paper to sign and smiled.

Good luck! – She whished them as she went out.

**Okay, short chapter. I'll try a longer one next, about Stella's new house, room and Eli's present**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!!! Self-destructive behavior at the end!!!**

* * *

Stella stared in awe at the house in which they stopped in front of. It wasn't very big, but had two stories with a white picket fence in front of it.

Welcome home, Stella. – Gibbs said, opening the car doors. A man was standing in front of the gate.

Michael Rivkin. You came to deliver my package from Eli? – Ella asked.

Yes. It's on the front porch. Good luck, Hudson. – Michael said and left before Ziva could talk to him.

Come on in, I'll show you around. Ziva, you know where the kitchen is. Could you prepare something to eat? – Gibbs asked. She snickered.

As if you had anything except bourbon. – She smirked.

Guess we'll eat out today. – Gibbs pretended to be angry. Ella snickered.

Okay! I give up! Come on, Stella. This is the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom. Down there is my basement. – He showed her everything and led her upstairs.

Now here is the master bedroom with a private bathroom. Here's the guest room. That was my daughter's room. It's off limits. It became a storage room and it's pretty dusty in there. These are two other bedrooms. The third bedroom is up here. It's in the attic. – Gibbs showed her up.

My friend's daughter stays with me from time to time. Emily Fornell. She said I need a room like this in my house. There's an entresol in which you can get in with a built-in ladder. There's a bed on it, plus some empty space. It's like a third floor. Completely private, with a giant window and even bigger window-sill. Little Emily loved to sit on it. Down here is just a couch, desk, chair, bookshelves and coffee table. Here is a walk-in closet and bathroom. – Gibbs presented.

I love it, Gibbs! – Ella stared in awe at the room.

I thought so. And please, call me Jethro. No need to be formal. – Gibbs announced. Ella was hyper.

Okay! Thank you so much! Can I move in here, like, now? – She asked.

Not exactly. We have to go shopping for, well, anything you might need. Clothes, books, school stuff… Jenny, Eli and the director of FBI, Marcus Howell gave me a credit card with a pretty big limit to spoil you. – Gibbs waved a plastic card.

Uncle Marcus is in it, too? I'm going to have to thank him. Oh, and the mobile I have, it's pre-paid by the Secretary of the Navy. It's going to last until I'm 21. – Ella waved a cool mobile phone.

Okay. Let's get going. – Gibbs led her back downstairs. Ella opened her present from Eli.

Yay! – She smiled as she pulled out an electric guitar.

You play? – Ziva asked.

Yep! – Ella giggled.

Okay, let's go shopping! – Gibbs ordered.

* * *

After nearly six hours the trio headed back to Gibbs's place. Jethro asked Ziva to spend the night. They went to the basement to talk. After unpacking her new things and arranging her room, Stella walked downstairs and sat by the piano. She started playing softly and then singing:

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears _

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

_Because your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Gibbs and Ziva heard her and walked silently to the living room.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_And i've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

They could sense that the child was holding back tears.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light _

_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind _

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _

_And i've held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_And though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

When she ended, they stood there, amazed.

Wow, what was that? – Ziva asked.

My Immortal by Evanescence. – Ella replied.

It's beautiful. And you have a great voice, Stella. – Gibbs said quietly.

Thank you. I think I'll be going to bed now. – The pre-teen stood up and went to her room.

Gibbs entered it ten minutes later. The girl was dressed in sweatpants and a tight shirt.

Goodnight, Stella. – He said from the door.

Goodnight, Jethro. Tell Ziva goodnight. – Ella said quietly and ran to bed.

* * *

That night for the first time, Ziva and Jethro made love on his giant bed. It was a new experience for each of them. After hours filled with passion, Gibbs knelt down, dressed only in sweatpants. Ziva was wearing one of his giant t-shirts.

Ziva Arielle David, will you marry me? – He asked, pulling a ring out of his bedside table. She stared at him.

Yes! – She sobbed and they kissed.

Move in with me. – He said huskily. She nodded.

Tomorrow. – Ziva promised.

* * *

The next day the trio sat down in the living room to talk.

Stella, last night I asked Ziva to marry me. She said yes. Today she will be moving in with us. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Rules chores, etc. – Gibbs handed Stella the items.

Okay. – She nodded.

Rule number one, I always have to know where you are, so call me or Ziva whenever you're going anywhere. Second, you have to be home at 8 pm. DC isn't safe. And be in bed by 10:30. Next, there will be no disobeying orders, lying, yelling at us or throwing tantrums. I don't expect you to act like a child, but I'm saying this just in case. Also, no alcohol, smoking or drugs for you, ever. And you need to cut back on coffee. Now, your chores will be keeping the upper-floor bathrooms clean, your "suite" tidy and the dishwasher every other day. Disobeying any of the rules, apart from the less important ones will end with a trip across mine or Ziva's knee. Especially drinking, smoking, drugs, lying, disobeying orders and yelling at us. – Gibbs said. Ziva nodded.

Okay. I agree with the rules. – Ella looked at both of them.

Consider yourself warned, because it won't be easy here. We both have pretty high expectations. We'll enroll you in school soon enough. There will be no skipping, cheating or disobeying school rules. Understood? – Gibbs asked.

Understood. – Ella smiled at him.

Okay, now let's help Ziva move in and we'll go to NCIS to inform Jenny of our new relationship. – Gibbs held Ziva's hand.

We'll se Jenny today? Hurray! Okay, wait a moment, I'll be right down. – Stella ran to her room for a moment. She came down dressed in baggy jeans, a loose shirt with long sleeves and black converse. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

Let's go! – She announced and ran to the car.

They broke the news to Jenny. She congratulated them.

Well, Stella, looks like you're going to have a full family now. – She smiled kindly.

Yeah. Thank you, Jenny, for making adoption available. I want to lead a normal life now. Go to a normal school, with normal people. Play pranks. – Stella said quietly.

What about your training? – Jenny asked.

Oh, I'm going to train every week with Ziva, I think. And I still carry my knife everywhere. For now I left the gun in a secret hiding place I made in my new room. I don't want to freak Gibbs out. – Stella laughed. Jenny joined.

So, when will you tell the team? – Jenny asked, raising her voice.

Probably when we set the wedding date and inform Eli. – Gibbs said.

Oh God, I have to tell Papa! – Ziva looked alarmed.

Here, Ziva, go to MTAC with Jethro while I take Stella to see Abby. C'mon. – Jenny led the young girl to the lab.

* * *

News about the engagement travelled fast. Soon enough Tony, Abby and McGee were congratulating their boss and friend.

Well, Gibbs, I can't wait till the wedding! – Abby was hyper.

Well, Abbs, we want it to be in three weeks. That way it will be before Ella has to go back to school and we can spend a few days on our honeymoon. – Gibbs announced.

Abby, Jenny, Ella, I would like you three to be my bridesmaids. – Ziva said shyly.

Thank you, Ziva! – Abby hugged her friend.

I'll be honored to be your bridesmaid, Ziva. – Jenny nodded.

I'm so happy, Zee! – Ella smiled.

I would like you two to be my groomsmen. – Jethro looked at the two men.

Gladly, Boss. – McGee was the first to speak.

Of course, Boss! – Tony was excited. The soon-to-be Gibbs family returned to Ziva's flat and moved all of her things to her new home.

Stella looked out her window as she thought about the new arrangements. She was extremely glad to be living with Jethro and Ziva. They were like the family she never had. But old habits die hard. She pulled out a razor out of her backpack and ran her finger along the blade. Unfolding her sleeve, she pressed the cool metal to her skin and pressed it, hard. She ran the razor and watched as blood started to appear.

My past will haunt me forever. I killed someone. I killed Ziva's brother. I killed Ray Haswari. – She mumbled as she watched the blood.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Ella went shopping with Ziva. They were looking for dresses for the wedding and would meet up with Abby and Jenny in one of the stores. Thankfully there wasn't a problem with Ziva's dress. They found a perfect one in the second store they visited. A beautiful white dress with no sleeves, a bit Gothic. Almost like Amy Lee's in the „Lithium" video. Abby, Jenny and Stella decided to go with dark violet dresses. They were tied like a corset and had a twirly skirt that reached just below the knees. To make them look slightly different from each other, Jenny would wear grey heels and a grey sweater, Abby the same but white and Ella would be wearing a black sweater and heels.

Ella, you look great in the dress, but why don't you take that _thing_ off your hand? – Abby pointed to a wristband on her hand.

I prefer to keep it on. – The girl replied. Jenny raised her eyebrows in a question-like manner. Ella sighed.

Ziva, I'd like to go home now. – She said quietly.

But we wanted to do more shopping here! – Abby whined.

I'll call Marcus, my driver. He'll take you to Jethro's. – Jenny pulled out her cell.

* * *

When Ella arrived home she immediately went to her guitar and started playing, barely acknowledging her guardian's presence in the room.

_I've been watching you from a distance _

_The distance sees through your disguise _

_All I want from you is your hurting _

_I want to heal you _

_I want to save you from the dark_

Gibbs recognized the song. Emily Fornell introduced him to such music and made him memorize the lyrics. The now nearly teenage girl was suffering mood swings and would often go with depressing tunes on her iPod.

_Give unto me your troubles _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your burden _

_I'll drink your deadly poison _

Ella was surprised that Gibbs knew the song. Their voices combined.

_Why should I care if they hurt you _

_Somehow it matters more to me _

_Than if I were hurting myself _

_Save you (save you) _

_I'll save you _

_Give unto me your troubles _

_I'll endure your suffering _

_Place onto me your burden _

_I'll drink your deadly poison_

What happened, Ella? – He asked when they finished.

I'm just tired. – She said through clenched teeth.

Ellie, talk to me. – Gibbs stood in front of her. Ella felt like fainting. Gibbs saw blood stains on her wristband. He took her hand and took the band off. Harsh cuts met his eyes. They were fresh. Very fresh.

Stella? What did you do? – He whispered.

I'm sorry, Jethro! I'm so sorry! I can't help it! I killed someone! Because of Mossad! I had to kill a man! – Ella burst out crying. Ziva entered the room and saw the situation. She helped them move to the couch.

How about you tell us everything, from the beginning? – Gibbs asked. Ella nodded and started her story.

It all started when I finished the training in Israel. Eli told me he has a special job for me. I was supposed to guard one of his double agents and kill him if the mission was compromised. I saw the guy torture many people. Then he was confronted by another double agent which was close. Too close for Eli. I had to shoot him. Later I found out who he was. It was Ray Haswari, twin brother to Ari, the traitor. Your step brother, Ziva. I killed your brother. – Ella sobbed.

Ella, listen to me. You did the right thing. Ray was a very bad man. If you hadn't killed him then, I'd probably be dead now. He wanted to betray me. You saved my life, Stella. I owe you my life now. – Ziva said, her eyes on Ella's.

Don't blame yourself. I'll heal your hand now. – Gibbs went to get some gauze, alcohol and bandages. Ziva comforted the exhausted child. Soon enough they fell asleep on the couch, Ella on Ziva's lap, the three of them cuddling together.

* * *

They woke up at 5am. Gibbs called Jenny to tell them they're not going to NCIS that day. She gave them the day off.

I think I found a school for you. It's private, but doesn't cost much; it's well guarded and safe from drugs and alcohol. Emily goes there. It has uniforms, but you wear them occasionally. What do you say, Ells? – Gibbs asked.

Okay! – She quickly agreed. This Emily seemed intelligent from Jethro's stories.

How about we go to Fornell's tomorrow and you'll meet Emily. She spends part of the summer vacation with her dad. – Jethro proposed. Ella smiled.

That would be nice. – She replied.

* * *

Ella was nervous. She stared at the hardly visible scars on her arms. The deep cuts from two days before were covered with a wristband. She was wearing a black tee with blue stripes, dark skinny jeans and blue converse. Her hair was pulled back with a blue scrunchie.

Emily will love you, Ella. And I'm pretty sure you'll like her. – Gibbs reassured his young charge.

Yeah right. – She replied, sulking slightly.

Hey, attitude! – Gibbs warned. She bit her lip. They were silent after that, until they reached the Fornell Estate.

Ella was surprised to see a big, Victorian house and two husky dogs running around.

Yuki! Penn! Come here! – A pre-teen girl with straight red hair called. The two dogs ran to her side. She ordered them to sit and approached the car.

Hey, uncle Gibbs! Hi, you must be Stella. – She said. Ella regarded the girl. She was wearing a short black skirt and red t-shirt. Flip-flops covered her feet and exposed her painted red nails.

Yeah, I'm Stella. You must be Emily. – She replied.

Come on, meet Yuki and Penn. Well, Yucky-dog and Pennsylvania. Yuki was named by my mother, 'cause she hates dogs, and Penn is completely mine. – Emily explained.

Cool. Oh, hi, Tobias. – She said to the man in front of her.

Hello, Stella, Gibbs. Come in. Emmy, take Stella to your room, please. – Fornell told his daughter.

C'mon, Stell. Oh, can I call you that? – Emily pulled Stella's arm and led her upstairs.

* * *

Wow! I love your room! – Stella said, looking around. Two walls were painted dark blue, the other two and the ceiling were cream. The floor was of dark wood.

I heard you did the room I live in now. I really like the colors. – Ella said. Her room was done in a similar manner, but her walls were dark purple and while her "lower" floor was done in light wood, the "upper" one had a fluffy white carpet. Her new bedspread was purple, too.

Thank you! I wanted this room to be purple, but Dad hates the color. And my mom has a terrible house. I mean, it's like, completely pink! And I hate pink! – Emily complained.

Yeah, me too! I'm glad Jethro doesn't have anything pink in the house. I'd die if my room was pink. Anyways, I heard from him that you like Evanescence. I can't live without their songs! – Ella said. The two talked about music, clothes and animals.

* * *

When they were going home, Stella was already texting Emily – Or rather, Stell was texting Em, as they started to call each other.

See, I told you you'd like Emily. – Gibbs said.

Yeah, she's cool. I wish there were more people like her. I mean, Abby likes some of the things I do, but she doesn't like me. I feel kinda weird when I'm with her. It's like she hates my guts! – Ella said sadly.

She's jealous. She was always the youngest on the team, and now you've shown up, invading her personal space. She just has to get used to it. – He replied.

* * *

Stella, we want to talk to you about the gashes on your arm. – Gibbs said, approaching the pre-teen in the living room. She gulped.

Oh-kay. – She said, sitting down. Ziva went to her side and took the wristband off. The blood clotted, but it still looked ugly.

We understand that you've had a bad past and need time to adjust, but cutting yourself will not be accepted. The next time you do it, you'll earn yourself a trip over our knees for punishment. It's not good to cut yourself. – Gibbs said slowly.

I'm sorry. I really am. – Ella said quietly.

Any time you feel like talking or working out, come to us. We'll always listen and help you. – Ziva added. Ella nodded.

Can I go for a walk? – She asked.

Sure, just be back by 7 pm. We'll eat then. And don't be late. You know the consequences. Also, don't go too far, or you'll get lost. – Gibbs warned. She smiled and left.

* * *

Ella wandered to the mall. She didn't want to go back home. It was embarrassing to her that they knew about the cutting. She wasn't worried about the spankings. She could always handle those well, but the embarrassment was big. Harming herself was her way to get rid of guilt, anger, weakness. And now she wouldn't be able to do it. She didn't want to disappoint Jethro and Ziva. They were her new family. She was walking around, tears running down her face, as she watched time pass on her mobile. It was 8 pm already. She decided to head back.

* * *

Ziva was frantic. Ella should be home already! Gibbs was called by a friend and left quickly. Apparently the friend had some trouble with the Navy. DiNozzo and McGee would meet him there, but Ziva had time off. She felt relief as Ella entered the house.

Stella Elisabeth Hudson-Gibbs, where have you been? – She yelled. Only then did she notice the tear tracks on the girl's face.

I was wandering around, thinking. – She replied.

It's twenty past 8! You were supposed to be home over an hour ago! I didn't know where you are, and Jethro had to go on a case! Do you have any idea how dangerous DC is at this time? – Ziva asked, raising her voice.

I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. – Ella tried to defend herself.

Go to your room, I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to call Jethro about your tardiness and talk to him about your punishment. – Ziva pointed to the stairs and Stella ran to her room, slamming the door. _She doesn't understand! I had to think things through! And I'm gonna get whipped for thinking! Not fair!_ – She thought angrily.

* * *

Half an hour later Ziva came in.

Tell me why you are getting punished. – She asked, standing in front of the angry girl.

Because I was thinking and didn't come home. – Elle said.

No, you're not getting punished for thinking. If you wanted to think so badly, why didn't you do it in your room or in the backyard? You're getting spanked for disobeying the house rules, not coming home on time and not calling about coming in late. You have to understand, it's dangerous out there! – Ziva said. Ella nodded.

Drop your pants and lay over my lap. – Ziva ordered as she sat down on a chair. Ella complied, glad to keep her underwear on. That is, until she was over Ziva's lap and the woman pulled the underwear off. She started smacking her butt repetitively, scolding at the same time.

Ella SMACK it's dangerous out there SMACK you could've gotten kidnapped SMACK or hurt SMACK and we wouldn't even know SMACK how or when it happened SMACKSMACK I was worried about you SMACK and I understand that you have to think SMACK on your own SMACK but next time do it in a safe place SMACK - She started. Elle thought the torture would never end. She kicked her legs, but no tear escaped her eyes. Yes, she cried when Jethro spanked her, but it wasn't from physical pain, more likely emotional. After around fifty smacks Ziva let the girl up. She helped her pull the panties and jeans up.

I'm sorry I had to do that, Ella, but there are boundaries you can't cross. – Ziva said, hugging the girl. Stella returned the hug and felt relief.

I'm sorry for disobeying, Ziva. I really am. – She looked with sadness at Ziva.

I forgive you, Ella, and Jethro does, too. – Ziva smiled lightly.

Come on, let's get something to eat and watch a movie or something. – She proposed to the young girl.

In the end they took bowls of ice-cream and lay on the couch, watching some funny movie and laughing their heads off. They fell asleep soon after, and when Gibbs got home, he couldn't stop staring at the two most wonderful people in his life. His fiancé and his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the wedding and Ella was frantic. She wanted everything to be perfect, especially the secret party the team planned. During the wedding a crew would come to the Gibbs house and decorate it. Everyone was to bring food and they would make a barbeque. Afterwards, Ziva and Jethro would go on a private jet (bought by Eli David) to a summer cottage in Hawaii (a wedding present from the Secretary of the Navy).

The pre-teen girl was dressed in her pretty clothes and was busy brushing her hair when Ziva came in. The dress suited her perfectly.

Come on, Stella, we have to go. The limo is waiting. – She took the girl's hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

The ceremony was held in a park. A friend of Jenny's, Judge Ackers gave his blessing and soon enough the newlyweds kissed. Ella grinned like crazy, but, never liking to be the center of attention, quickly disappeared. No one noticed her absence. The only thing she stayed for was a family picture. After that she hopped into Fornell's car and they sped to the Gibbs Estate.

The party went well. Soon enough Ella found herself waving to the new couple and going back into the house. It was arranged that she would live there, and the team would check up on her, along with Fornell and Emily.

* * *

Ella was extremely bored. It was three weeks till school was to start and she was anxious. In three days Jethro and Ziva would be back. Out of boredom she cleaned every room in the house, bought enough groceries for a month and started cooking and freezing the food. Tony would come over with DVDs and spend the night, so they bought ice-cream every other day.

For the first time in her life, Stella slept without nightmares hunting her. Even without anybody in the house she felt safe and cared for. It was a new experience.

* * *

When her new parents came back, Ella was behaving oddly. She was slightly withdrawn and acted a bit coldly. She wouldn't hug anyone and retreated a lot into her room. The couple tried to talk to her, but couldn't. Emily came over one day and brought a friend. Alexandra was also twelve and had lived with a foster family since the year before. She and Emily became great friends. Now Ella began to like Alex very much. The girl had long, brown curls, green eyes and was very pale. Her parents were killed in a car accident and only she and her older brother, Raymond, survived. Ray was in collage, and was supposed to be extremely cute. Alex was proud of her brother.

Ella felt better now that Alex lived not far from her. The two would sometimes disappear for hours to go to the shore or a mall. They could talk quietly for hours, both knowing sign language. Ella amazed Ziva by being able to speak Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, Polish, Hebrew, Turkish and Latin, fluently. Since Alex's biological parents were Russian and she was born in Russia, the two could converse easily without the major part of people around them not understanding. It was their new goal to teach Emily Russian. Since Gibbs and Ziva knew Russian, they could watch Russian movies together, which they did quite often.

Now, Ella was nervous. School would start the next day and she couldn't help but stare at the uniform silently and be glad that Alex and Emily would be going with her.

* * *

Stella looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in a white polo with the school emblem, a knee-length red plaid skirt and a grey cardigan. She looked in disgust at the clothes. Thankfully she was able to wear the shoes she liked – black combat boots, in which she could hide her knife. She smirked at her reflection as she let her dark brown curls fall all around her face. She thought about her new friends – red headed Emily with green eyes and black haired Alex with black eyes and pale skin. All three were slim and around the same height. They all loved the same songs but dressed slightly differently.

Stells! Alex is here! Time to go! – Ziva yelled. The twelve year old ran downstairs.

Mornin, Zee. Hey, Alex. 'Sup? – Stella asked as she grabbed an apple.

Ray is coming over for the weekend! He said I can invite anybody I want and we'll go to the movies and for a pizza or something! Mrs. Gibbs, will Stella be allowed to go? I want her to meet Ray! – Alex pleaded.

I'll talk to Jethro, but I've got nothing against it. Now hurry up and get into the car. We have to pick Emily up. – Ziva ordered.

Is Jethro coming with us? Where is he? – Stella asked in the car.

I'm sorry, sweetie, but he got called out on a case around 4am. Something concerning ex-wife number 2 and a marine… - Ziva explained.

Oh… Stephanie? Or whatever her name was? – Ella asked.

Um, I don't remember. Even he doesn't! – Ziva laughed.

* * *

Hey, Ems! Come on in! – Stella opened the car door.

Bye, Daddy! – The twelve year old called and hopped into the SUV.

Ready for the new school year? – Ziva asked.

NO WAY! – The three yelled and they burst out laughing.

* * *

The school was a big red brick building. All the girls were dressed in uniform. The boys had black pants, polo shirts and grey sweaters. Stella snickered at some of the girls which pulled their skirts up.

Hi Miss Rivers! – Emily approached one of the teachers.

Emily, how was your summer? – The young woman asked.

It was great. Meet Stella, my new friend. You met Alex, right? Well, Stella is adopted by my dad's friend. – Emily was hyper.

Nice to meet you, Stella. I'm Angel Rivers, the PE teacher here. – Miss Rivers smiled at the girl.

Nice to meet you, ma'am. – Stella managed to say as Emily pulled her away.

I have to take her to the headmaster! – Emily dragged Stella into the building as Alex followed them, laughing.

* * *

Alright, Ms. Hudson-Gibbs, this is your time-table. It looks like you three friends will be together in nearly every class. Miss Fornell, the languages you are taking this year are Russian, French and Italian. You may leave now, the assembly will start in a few minutes. I'm sure you want to say hello to your old friends. – The headmaster let them out.

Old friends my ass. – Emily muttered under her breath.

Excuse me, Emily? Is there something wrong? Do I need to call your father? – The headmaster asked.

No sir! – Emily said quickly and nearly ran out.

Stella, the headmaster, Daniel Ackerman, served with your father and he met my father a few times. They're pretty close, so you better not get in detention with him. My dad gave him permission to punish me and I'm pretty sure Gibbs did the same. – She explained.

* * *

Hello class, my name is Ms. Allison Caine and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year. I also will be teaching you French and be taking care of drama. Now I would like all of you to introduce yourselves to me and the class. State your name, hobby, family, animals, etc. – Ms. Caine ordered. Stella was glad that she, Emily and Alex were sitting in the back. While she and Emily were sitting together, Alex was sitting with Ben, the only other intelligent person in the class. In the first row sat two girls.

Hi, my name is Chanel Bertram. I'm named after Coco Chanel. She was my mom's idol. My dad works for the Secretary of the Navy and my mom owns a clothes factory. I have two siblings, Bridgette and Sherwood. I also have a Persian cat, Penelope. I love watching TV, especially Hannah Montana. My favorite color is pink. – The first girl said. She had straight blonde hair that was slightly shorter than Emily's. The girl next to her stood up. She was Afro-American and had a golden locket on her neck.

Hi, I'm Heather Monroe. I was born in Kenya, but I moved here when I was six. My father is a judge and my mother is an actress. I have an older brother, Henry. He's fifteen. I also have a dog, Shaggy. I like watching TV, cheerleading and dancing. – She said in a sweet voice. Two boys were next.

My name is Andrew Sherlock. My parents divorced when I was little and I live with my mother, a surgeon. I don't have any siblings or pets. I love physics and Shakespeare. – A boy with brown hair and glasses said. Stella raised her eyebrows as Heather and Chanel snickered.

I'm Chase Woods. I'm from Oregon but my family moved here over the summer. My dad's a marine and he's stationed in Quantico. My mom takes care of the house and my younger siblings: Amber, Emma and Paul. We don't have any pets. I like collecting war figures. – A boy with black hair and a charming smile said. Stella noticed that the whole class counted sixteen people. Emily was next.

I'm Emily Fornell. My parents are divorced and I travel from one home to another, usually monthly. My mom is a teacher and my dad works for the government. I have two dogs, Penn and Yuki. I like music and reading. – She said, looking around the classroom.

My name is Stella Hudson-Gibbs. I have no siblings or animals. My legal guardian works for the government and his wife is a Mossad officer. I like martial arts, guns, reading and music. – Stella said, staring at the teacher.

Hi, I'm Alexandra Bialovitz-Sherman. I'm from Russia. I have an older brother, Raymond. My current legal guardians are navy lieutenants. My adoptive siblings are Nina and Maia. They're from Korea. I like sports, martial arts and music. – Alex said and snickered at how most of the kids were scared of the trio.

Hey, I'm Ben Taylors. My mother is from England and she comes from a wealthy family. My father is a lawyer. I have a younger sister, Elisabeth. She lives in England, at a boarding school. I have two hamsters, Speed and Vicky. I'm interested in ballistics and the police. I also play the bass guitar. – Ben said and sat down quickly.

I'm Dexter Ray. I live with a foster family, but my biological parents were war refugees from Chechnya. They died and I was adopted by Tina and Robert Ray, social workers. I have a younger sister, Tasha. I like hip-hop and discos. – A boy with slightly darker skin and black hair said.

Mia Sachs. My parents work in the FBI. I have a twin brother, Troy. We have a cat, Mindy. I love cheerleading and acrobatics. – A girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes said. Her twin brother stood up.

I'm Troy Sachs. I like soccer and spending time with my dad. – He said.

Hey, Ella! He's Slack's son! You know, the guy on dad's team, despised by everyone? Tony will have a good laugh! – Emily whispered and both girls snickered.

I'm Cody Applegate. My mother is a teacher and my father is a professor in Oxford. I have an older sister, Yolanda and a younger brother, Eric. I like reading. I also like playing the keys, especially rock music. – A half-African-American boy said.

Hey, we're Helen and Gina Quirke. We love studying and reading magazines. Our parents are doctors. – Two identical girls said together. Both had short, brown ponytails and freckles.

Hi, we're Vanessa Hugh and Victoria Yon. We know each other since we were little. Our parents are surgeons at Bethesda. We don't have any siblings or animals. We both love cheerleading and soccer. – Two girls alternated between themselves.

* * *

Alright, that's all for today. Tomorrow you can get dressed however you want to, but please keep it modest. – Ms. Caine said and let them out. The three friends said their goodbyes. Alex was heading home, Emily was going to Quantico, to her father and Stella was going to the Navy Yard.


	10. authors note :

Hi guys!

Sorry, but i cant update now... im going to the hospital today for surgery and i dont know when ill be back...

Please be patient!

the_overcomer


	11. Chapter 10

A month later they settled into a routine. Maddie would go to the NCIS daycare center and Stella would pick her up after school. They would go to the bullpen and do homework/color, draw, etc. But this day came a surprise. A teenage girl walked into the NCIS bullpen. She passed Tony's desk.

Wow! I'd go on a date with a kid like this! – He murmured.

There are rules against that, Dinozzo. – She replied.

How do you know my name? – He asked.

Doesn't matter. Hi, Jethro. – She kissed the boss on the cheek.

Hey, Precious. – He answered.

Kate? What are you doing here? - Ziva asked.

Not your business. – The girl snickered. She had shoulder-length straight brown hair with a hint of red and sparkling blue eyes.

Kate? Is that your name? – Tony enquired.

Yeah. Kaitlyn Gibbs, the love child of Caitlin Todd and Landon James Gibbs. His brother's kid. – Kate pointed at Gibbs.

Oh man! Kate never told me she had a kid! – Tony was excited.

Yeah, well, Ari kidnapped me when I was little so it must have been a touchy topic. – Kate smirked.

Kaitlyn, did my father send you? – Ziva asked, alarmed. Yeah, she wasn't working for Eli now, but he still was the director of Mossad.

No, Ziva. I haven't been working for Eli since I was ten. Oh, but you left then. Yes, you left me with that freakin bastard! – Kate confronted the agent. Ziva sighed.

Eli told me you were away. I would've never left you there, Kate. Not with a rapist in charge. – Ziva said quietly.

Well, I ran away. The FBI took me in. You know, the BAU? But now I don't have any place to stay. I'm too old for child porn and too young to become a completely legal agent, at least under Hotch. And I need your help. See this picture? That's Lilith Noelle Haswari, Ari's daughter with an American model, Patricia Angel. Tricia is dead and Lily was kidnapped. Eli won't do anything to help. So I came here. Since she is a relative of an agent, you can take the case, right? Anyways, the kidnapers are Higashi Lieu and Daryl Pope. – Kate asked.

Yes. Ziva, since Kate isn't really happy to see you, I suggest you go to Abby, tell her about the situation and help her look for Lily. Dinozzo, McGee, find all we have Lieu and Pope. Kate, we gotta talk. – Gibbs took the teen to the elevator.

* * *

I've got a wife and daughter now, Katie. Tony has a little girl. I don't want to risk their lives. Is there anything you're not telling me? – He asked.

Look, find Lily and I'll be out of your lives! Lily is everything to me! She's seven years old. I've been taking care of her for the past five years. She's all I've got. I'm looking for a job now. You'll never see me again, you won't be in danger. Just find her. – Kate was shaken up.

Kate, I promise you that I will find Lily. For the sake of your mother, I will find her. – Gibbs vowed.

* * *

Jethro, I got a ransom video. Look. Lily is signing. I taught her how to. – Kate showed the team a live streaming.

Hello, Kaitlyn. Did you miss me? I've got your little baby here. – A voice said and Ziva shivered.

That's Daryl's voice. – She announced. Kate nodded.

Okay, Lily signed that they're in the woods, close to the railroad and a waterfall. – Kate translated. McGee got on the computer.

Oh, and we're getting out of here. You won't find us, Katie, until you give us Jael's address. You know where to put it! – Daryl said before cutting the streaming.

I got the place. Tony, let's go. They're probably gone by now, but we'll gather evidence. – McGee led the way.

* * *

It turned out the men were too late. Lily was gone. Kate was walking nervously as Jenny approached.

Kaitlyn Gibbs. – She said.

Yes, Madame Director? – She replied.

There's a call for you in MTAC. It's SecNav. – Jenny said quietly.

Thank you, ma'am. – Kate ran upstairs. She was terrified.

* * *

Meanwhile, little Lily was tied to a chair with a knife to her neck.

Well, Lilith, are you scared? You should be! They'll never find you and you will DIE! You stupid brat! – Daryl taunted.


	12. Chapter 11

Jethro, I'm worried about Lily. She's important. Damn, she is the granddaughter of the Director of Mossad! If something happens to her Eli will have my head! – Jenny ranted.

Relax, Jenny. Eli doesn't give a shit about Lily. – Stella said, walking in. Little Maddie was singing happily.

Hi, Stella. – Kate said quietly, walking down from MTAC.

Kaitlyn. – Stella nodded her greetings. Then she burst out crying and launched herself at the older girl.

Shhh... Stella... It's okay... You can stop crying now. – Kate soothed.

I didn't know what he did to you! He just took you away! Did he hurt you? – Stella asked feverishly.

I'm okay now, Stella. It took some time, but I healed. – Kate assured her young friend.

Well, can you drive now? – Stella asked.

Oh yeah! I've got a motorcycle now. It's amazing on the streets. – Kate snickered at Tony's face when she said it.

Cool. – Ella smiled.

* * *

Hey, Boss, there's another video coming in. – McGee announced. The whole team stood around the big screen.

Hello, Kaitlyn! Do you have the address for me? No? Well, look here, bitch! I'm gonna kill this bastard brat if you don't hurry up! Yeah, I'm talkin to you, David's slut! Or did you forget the way he played with you in Tel Aviv? – Daryl began tauntingly, but ended his monologue screaming.

Gibbs, they're at Ari's old flat. – Ziva said.

Come on, let's go! – Gibbs shouted. Kate followed him.

Hey, sweetcheeks, you're staying. – Tony said to Kate.

No fuckin way. She can shoot better than you. And I'm going, too. Believe me, you'll need us. – Stella interrupted.

We'll meet you there! – Kate shouted and hopped onto her bike. Stella grabbed a helmet and joined her.

* * *

Gibbs frowned at the two girls. He signed to Stella.

You keep out of this, kiddo! – He was angry.

No fuckin way. It's Lily's life on tow. I don't care what you do later, I'm in. – She signed back.

Hey, stop arguing. – Kate whispered over the earpiece. They approached the flat. Kate went in first.

Hey, Daryl, remember me, you fuckin bastard? Well, good, 'cause I'm the last person you're gonna see in your pathetic life. – Kate said and pointed her gun at him. He started pulling his own gun out, but she was faster. A quick bullet to the forehead ended his life. Lieu was next. Gibbs took care of him while the rest searched for Lily.

* * *

Stella found the child tied up under the stairs. She took care of the rope and gags.

Ellie! I want Katie! Where is Katie? – The child cried.

Katie's coming, Lily. – Stella soothed. When Kate approached them she took off her coat and wrapped the little girl.

Katie! – She cried happily.

Oh Lily, I was so worried! You're safe now, Lilith. The bad guys are gone and we'll never see them again. – Kate reassured the seven year old.

Okay Katie. – Lily snuggled into the teens arms as the girl picked her up.

* * *

Two hours later the team members found themselves sitting in the Gibbs household drinking with the director. Maddie and Lily were sleeping upstairs and Stella and Kate were chatting in the corner.

Hey, Katie, how would you like to live with us? – Gibbs asked out of the blue. Kate and Stella stared at him.

What? – She asked. He repeated the question.

Oh yeah! But Lily is staying, too! – Kate grinned like crazy.

Well, Ziva and I have an announcement to make. – Gibbs stood up, holding his wife's hand.

Yes. Well, um… I'm pregnant. Three months. With twins. – Ziva mumbled.

Yuppie! – Ella shouted with joy.

Congrats! – Kate added.

Oh, Ziva! I'm pregnant, too! Except the father left… - Jenny cried.

We'll take care of you, Director. – Tony offered.

Aww… - Abby smiled.

* * *

Looks like we have to buy a bigger house. – Gibbs said one week later, looking at his "family" in the living room. There was the surprising new couple – Jenny and Tony, Ziva, Stella, Kate, Lily, Madison and himself.

Oh, I found the perfect place! It's a three story house near HQ and the Fornells, and it's basically divided into two. The 1st floor is mutual – giant living room, gym, pool, etc. Then there's the first floor like this whole house. There are four bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen and smaller living room. Then there's the top floor – the same plus the attic which can easily be changed into a new room. There are also two giant terraces, a big backyard and a basement. – Jenny said.

Let's go buy it! – Ziva smiled happily. The family was going to be complete in a few months with three newborns and they had to be ready for the little ones.

* * *

The house was great. Stella and Kate built their own suite in the attic, complete with three adjoined rooms and a bathroom. Lily had a room close to Ziva and Jethro. They adopted both girls. The nursery for the twins was getting furnished. A level lower Tony and Jenny were planning their own nursery and big bedroom. Tony transfigured one of the rooms into a tv room complete with a big screen tv, surround sound and the walls covered in dvd racks. In the lowest floor McGee, Abby and Ducky made sure to decorate the rooms in neutral colors which would suit everyone.

* * *

October and November passed quickly with the moving and adjusting. Both women were due in the beginning of March, but, because of Ziva's high risk job, she was told to stay at home. Surprisingly, she loved taking care of the house and cooked meals for the whole team. Since no one but Abby celebrated Christmas and Ziva gave up on Hanukah, they decided not to celebrate anything. While they were all believers, they didn't see the sense in celebrating Christmas, or any other holiday like Easter, etc, so they settled for a weekend of movies and popcorn.

* * *

March came around quickly. Ziva and Jenny had giant stomachs and were more than ready to push out the babies. Apart from a few small mishaps, the young ones in the Gibbs family was happily un-spanked for over a month. Of course, it wasn't always great, as Kate, Stella and Lily found out on their own behinds, but they were relatively pleased with the outcome of their lives. Kate picked up college and was studying forensics. She drove her motorcycle like a wild kid and Gibbs warned her a lot, but she kept safe. Lily was homeschooled by Ziva, Abby and Ducky, along with Madison, whom they all adored.

Basically all was well in the Gibbs/Dinozzo/Shepard household. At least, until March 6th, when, while watching a movie, two women screamed that their water broke. Jethro jumped to Ziva's side and Tony to Jenny's. They grabbed the bags and ran for the cars. Abby, McGee, Ducky and the kids followed them in three more cars and settled for the waiting room.

* * *

Twelve hours later found Madison and Lily sleeping on the chairs, along with Ducky and McGee, Stella and Kate drinking loads of coffee and Abby hyper on CAFF-POW.

Is it a boy or girl? Two boys? Two girls? Maybe three girls? Or two boys and a girl? – Abby was counting out the possibilities. Just then Tony and Jethro came out with boundless in their arms. The girls woke up and ran over.

What are they? Girls? Boys? – They asked and Gibbs laughed, showing them the pretty faces.

* * *

**Well, I'm ending this story here… I guess I got too bored writing… maybe I'll start a sequel, I don't know…**

**Anyways, thank you, wonderful reviewers! You kept me going through the rough points in the stories and kept my spirits up! ;)**


End file.
